


Only You, My Forever Love

by LeslieC



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieC/pseuds/LeslieC
Summary: He sat down beside her on the bench. The nearness of him vibrated through her body, as if her skin came alive and pulsated with the mere existence of him. It was almost like he extended past the physical confines of his body and made hers yearn to be as close to him as physically possible.Love isn’t a feeling or emotion that changes with time, it’s everlasting.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Only You, My Forever Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetoutburst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetoutburst/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa fanfic gift for @violetoutburst over on Tumblr for the @wondertrevnet SS gift exchange. I am so sorry it's late. Hope you enjoy what amounts to glorified smut. :)- WonderTrev smut is the best kind of smut.

_ Washington, DC – December 2019 _

One hundred and one years. That’s how long it had been since Diana Prince had first seen snow fall from a dark Belgian sky. _One hundred and one_. Sometimes though, she felt like it had been a thousand years. On other days, it felt like no time had passed at all. Today the feeling was the former.

She sighed. Looking out the large bay windows of her home, the sky was dusky and cold. Snowflakes fell, and the evening was uncannily silent. She longed for the one man who could chase away the demons of her loneliness.

_I can save today. You can the save the world…_

And she _had_ saved the world… but in the process lost him and a part of her soul that she could never get back.

_I wish we had more time. I love you._

The last words he’d said to her… they were a constant haunting, and right now, on a cold and snowy December night, they stabbed at her heart, echoing through her head. She hadn’t even been able to say it back. _I love you too._

She always missed him, but it was at Christmas time, when all the people she knew were surrounded by their family and significant others, that she missed Steve Trevor the most.

Rubbing her temples in a soothing motion, Diana sighed deeply once more. She could not let herself wallow in the despair and sadness that so often pervaded her whenever she thought about Steve and all that she had sacrificed to become the hero mankind needed.

Rising from her chair, Diana opened the large red and white envelope that sat on top of a large stack of unopened mail. But she already knew its contents. It had arrived a week ago, the invitation to the Smithsonian’s annual Christmas gala and benefit. This year the Wayne Foundation was hosting. A small handwritten note slipped from the center of the paper card.

_Hope to see you there, Diana._

_-Bruce_

Taking a steadying deep breath, Diana tossed the invitation aside, walking to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She glanced over at the photograph of herself on the nightstand. It was taken so long ago, when she had visited the Trevor Ranch after the War. A small smile appeared on her lips, as she remembered meeting Steve’s family. They had treated her so wonderfully, and she’d never wanted to leave their side, almost accepting their invitation to stay.

But she couldn’t. The painful memory of Steve’s absence had been too much. So, she’d thanked them for their hospitality and left. She never saw them again. They were long gone, yet she remained. And with it the ache of her love and loneliness.

“Stop this, Diana,” she muttered to herself. “ _Stop_.”

She readied herself for sleep, and climbing under the warmth of the blankets, turned off the lamp on the bed nightstand. Her eyes fluttered closed, and soon her dreams were filled with visions of a blue-eyed man, as they always were.

*** * ***

The elegant black limousine pulled up alongside the luxurious red carpet as camera lights and photographers surrounded the VIP entrance to the gala. A dark-haired valet opened the back-passenger door as Diana Prince graciously stepped out of the car, striding down the red carpet, with her signature poise and confidence. Her white, floor length dress covered her lithe, lean frame, and the thigh high slit, showcased her toned and tan legs. Clutch in hand, she entered the through the glass doors of the building, into the large, lavishly decorated ballroom. Finely dressed ladies and gentlemen milled about, chatting, sipping champagne and eating dainty hors d’oeuvres and finger sandwiches, while strains of Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong played in the background.

Diana scanned the crowed for a familiar, dark-haired man.

“A drink, Ms. Prince?” The server flashed a friendly smile, as he offered her a flute of sparkling champagne.

“Thank you, not now. Perhaps later.” She gave a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

For the next hour, Diana made a concerted effort to pry her wondering mind away from thoughts of _him_. She mingled and engaged in mindless conversation that almost left her feeling emotionally exhausted.

As she walked across the marbled tile floor of the ballroom, she came to a standstill, observing the party around her. Standing there in the center, she glanced down at her hands. She studied them intently, as if they held the secrets of the universe and if she stared long enough, they’d unlock the questions she so desperately sought answers for.

Breathing in deeply, steadily, she glanced over her shoulder, as if waiting for something. Or someone. Her skin suddenly tingled. She pursed her lips, shaking the feeling away. Just as she was heading towards the ladies’ room, Diana stopped, mid in her tracks. She froze. An unfamiliar look crossed over her face. She glanced down momentarily, tilting her head sideways, in a look of both confusion and something akin to recognition. She felt her breath catch in her throat. Her heart pounded. It could not be. It simply could not be. Slowly, she spun around, coming face to face with a set of bright blue eyes she thought she would never look into again. Her breath hitched. Her eyes widened. Her lips opened slightly. In the background strains of Etta James’ At Last quietly played.

_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

_“Steve.”_ Her voice was husky, deep with a hundred years of emotion. “You’re… here.” She stared at him with wide eyes. Unshed tears threatened to spill over. “I thought I would never see you again, Steve Trevor.”

“ _Diana_.” Her name slipped off his tongue, a whispered prayer.

She stared at him, her gaze a mixture of uncertainty, dread and what felt like… hope. She released the breath she’d been holding and took him into her arms, winding them around his neck. She buried her face into the soft space between his shoulder and his neck. Her fingers laced into his hair, clutching him to her. Steve’s arms immediately wrapped around her, and they held onto each other for what seemed like eternity. There in the middle of a crowded ballroom, Diana Prince held onto Steve Trevor like he was the last anchor keeping her from drowning.

Steve pressed his face to the side of her neck, inhaling the sweet yet musky scent of her perfume. It made him a little dazed, the intoxicating, feminine smell that was simply _Diana_ , invading his senses and filling him with a heady feeling of want and need. Her gripped her tighter.

Diana finally pulled apart, noticing the bruises and gashes on his handsome face. She touched his cheek. “Are you… okay?”

“I’m fine, Diana. Come with me.” He held out his hand. She took it. He led them towards a back exit, and they walked into the glittery December night. It was cold, as all winter nights tended to be in the U.S. capital. But the cold had never bothered Diana, much less now, when she felt a blossoming of heat spread through her as the warmth from Steve’s fingers seeped into her own skin.

A small stone bench sat at the center, surrounded by what would have been flower shrubs had it not been the middle of December.

Steve released her hand and watched her as she sat down and faced him. Her gaze was soft yet troubled. He sat down beside her on the bench.

The nearness of him vibrated through her body, as if her skin came alive and pulsated with the mere existence of him. It was almost like he extended past the physical confines of his body and made hers yearn to be as close to him as physically possible.

They sat in shared silence, the cloak of unanswered questions hanging over them like a shroud. It wasn’t an awkward or uncomfortable silence. It was simply uncertain, for lack of a better defining term.

Diana was the one to break the silence. “I’m so glad you’re here. How?”

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. “I’m not sure myself. I have as many questions as you, Diana.” Steve gazed intently at her face, his eyes wandering to her lips for a moment. He cleared his throat. “The last thing I remember is holding the gun and pulling the trigger. When I opened my eyes, which I never thought I would again, I found myself lying in an empty cornfield in the middle of nowhere. Everything is hazy and murky. My memory is not entirely clear.”

She placed a comforting hand over his. “I will help you. We will figure it out.” Diana stared at him for a long, drawn out moment. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time she had seen him. His hair was a little longer, and his clothes were different, but it was Steve. _Her Steve_. She touched him again, as if making sure he wasn’t a figment of her imagination or a ghost from her dreams.

“It’s really me, Diana.” He smiled softly. Steve placed his hand over hers and leaned his cheek into the palm of her hand. He focused on her face, the beauty of it set his heart racing. It was a type of ache, one that made his chest hurt yet also made him feel so much alive. He didn’t know how he had fallen from the sky and straight into her arms, but if it meant looking at Diana Prince’s eyes, he would do it all again, just for her.

“You’re staring.” A hint of a smile crossed her face. Diana caressed the curve of his jaw tenderly.

“Can you blame me? You’re a sight for sore eyes.” He laughed softly.

She bit her bottom lip, glancing up at him through long, dark lashes. “Come with me.” She echoed his earlier words.

“Where?”

“My place. There is much we need to talk about, but first you must rest and sleep. Have you eaten?”

“Believe me, Diana, food is the furthest thought from my mind at the moment.” Steve traced the curve of her cheek with his index finger, closing his eyes, enjoying the physical touch.

She laughed, that rich, beautiful sound that he remembered so well, as if it had been just yesterday since he’d last heard it.

“What do we do now?” He murmured, continuing to softly, reverently touching her face. His fingers trailed down to her jaw, as he caressed her chin, tilting it slightly upward, so their eyes met.

“Home. Let’s go home.” She pulled out her cellphone and quickly ordered an Uber. Steve stared at her quizzically. Diana looked up at him, amusement tinging her smile.

“There’s a lot you must learn, Steve Trevor. This time I will be the one showing you man’s world as it is now, in 2019.

“Wherever you go, I’ll follow.”

*** * ***

On the way home, Diana made a quick side stop at Target, buying something more suitable for Steve to wear. As the driver pulled up to the circular driveway of the house, Steve looked out the window, taking in the expansive property. His eyes widened slightly, but he remained silent.

Exiting the car, Diana took his hand in hers, leading him to the front door, where she quickly entered a sequence of numbers into the digital security device.

The house was completely dark except for the soft, muted light of a floor lamp in the corner of the large living room. She led him up a set of winding stairs, and into the bathroom.

“Do you want to take a shower? It’ll make you feel better.” Diana smiled at him. Steve felt his heart ache at the beauty of it.

“Yes.” He looked down at his hands briefly and then back up at her. “Thank you, Diana. I—”

She placed a finger to his lips. “You don’t have to thank me. I’d do anything for you.” Turning around, she walked back through the bathroom door, calling over shoulder, “When you’re finished, I’ll be downstairs in the kitchen.”

Changing quickly into more comfortable clothing, Diana then made her way to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door and scanned its contents. She had nothing prepared for him to eat. Remembering the leftover pasta from last night, she took out a plate and heaped it high with spaghetti and meatballs. As she waited for it to warm in the microwave, she filled a glass with ice water and set it down on the kitchen counter.

Pouring herself a glass of wine, she swirled it around, inhaling its sweet scent. A myriad of emotions coursed through her, but she willed herself to remain calm. She needed to. For both herself and for Steve. Especially for Steve.

She knew she had to the discover the truth of _how_ and _why_ he’d been returned to her, but _right now_ , all she wanted was to hold him in her arms. To hold him and love him and reassure herself that he was _real_ , that he was _actually here_ , with her. That he wasn’t just the product of some cruel and twisted delusion.

All Diana knew was that she wanted him in her world. Now and as long as she could make it last.

“Diana.” She looked up at the sound of her name.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs, freshly showered, looking as handsome as ever, his hair slicked back. His hands were in the front pockets of the khaki pants she’d gotten him, and the black t-shirt fit him like a glove.

A knot formed in Diana’s throat and for a few moments she couldn’t speak from the overwhelming impression of seeing Steve Trevor standing here before her in the flesh. It wasn’t a dream. He was actually here. Here, with her. Just the two of them.

Their eyes locked and he shifted under her intense gaze. A feeling akin to shyness made his face feel warm and he felt his cheeks burn. It wasn’t like him to feel so… vulnerable under a woman’s gaze. But this was no ordinary woman. This was Diana, Princess of the Amazons and literal goddess. And although they’d known one another carnally once before, Steve still felt naked and exposed before her. But not in the traditional sense of the words; it was like his most intimate desires and needs bubbled to the surface as he watched her watch him.

“You’re staring, again.” Diana smiled, licking her lips. They’d suddenly become very dry.

“So are you,” he replied, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth slightly. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Diana, whose dark eyes grew darker with unidentifiable emotions.

They both laughed, dissipating any semblance of tension that for a moment hung over them.

“Come, eat.” She turned and he followed her to the kitchen bar, taking a seat on one of the high bar stools.

“It’s not much, but I didn’t have time—

“Diana. It’s wonderful. Thank you.” Despite his earlier denial of hunger, Steve heartily dug into the food. “It's delicious,” he said taking a long drink of water. “Again, thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure.” She smiled brightly at him.

There it was again, that smile that made him weak at the knees. Good thing he was sitting down.

“I want to show you something.”

He rose as Diana took his hand and led him back upstairs. A large canopy bed sat in the center of the bedroom, surrounded by a gauzy film of netting.

She looked over at him, perceiving the slightest of smiles on his face. As if she read his mind, she said, “It’s for the mosquitoes in the summer. That and the humidity.”

“I like it,” Steve murmured. “It suits you.”

Releasing his hand, Diana walked to the large oak dresser and opening one of the middle drawers, retrieved the watch. She held it, hidden in the palm of her hand, the cool dial pressed tightly to her skin.

Silently, she held it out to him.

He took it from her, turning it over in his hands. “It’s yours, Diana.” Steve stared down at it for a moment longer. “Keep it.”

She licked her lips again, her throat scratchy. “When I thought you were… gone, this was the only reminder of you—of what we’d lived through. Proof of your existence.”

His blue eyes softened hearing her so emotional. “I’m here now. I don’t know by what cosmic powers, or how, but by God, I’m here Diana. You’re not alone anymore.”

Just as she had when she’d first seen him earlier at the gala, Diana wrapped him into a tight embrace, holding him close to her heart. She caressed the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Steve shivered at the light touch. She ran her fingernails across his collarbone, along the sensitive skin. He trembled. Never had he been so responsive to a woman’s slightest touch.

He didn’t remember anything since he’d woken up in this modern, strange new world. But maybe it didn’t matter. Maybe that wasn’t the point. And maybe he could only know himself through her.

This was why he could never forget Diana Prince. She was the other half of him, the better, the most wonderful part of him, he’d never even known was missing.

She made him feel like his life had meaning; this beautiful, caring woman, whose soul seemed to echo with the same beats as his own heart.

He couldn’t let her go again.

“ _Diana_ …” he breathed.

It was all the invitation she needed. Diana crashed her lips to his, channeling all of the repressed emotions of the last one hundred and one years into one, searing kiss. He returned her fervor, pulling her tighter against him, as his arms wrapped around her waist, securing her safely to him.

“I missed you,” she whispered through fevered kisses. “I missed you so much.”

Her tongue parted his lips. He moaned, gripping her tighter. They kissed more and more, the long pent-up desire finally coming to the surface.

A shudder rippled through Steve as her tongue explored the dark corners of his mouth. She was the cure, his cure.

Her tongue danced with his. She kissed him with all the passion she possessed. That night… more than a thousand moons ago, she’d known a man for the first time. And although she’d been with men over the past century, they weren’t Steve Trevor.

But he was here now. And he was hers. And she was his. And she was going to love him like she’d never loved anyone.

Breaking apart, she touched and traced his lips with the tip of her finger. Not even the bruises could disguise the beauty of his face. His eyes, jaw, cheekbones, nose—even his forehead—nothing was lacking in strength and beauty about him.

It still shocked her, how much she loved him. And she was going to _show_ him just how much. “Steve…”

But words became unnecessary as his lips reclaimed her mouth in a kiss once more.

Love and joy spread through Diana at the feeling of finally being able to hold him once again. She smiled as his arms wound tighter around her. She was in Steve Trevor's arms. And right now, that was all that mattered.

She marveled at the way his shoulder muscles rippled at her touch, while the fingers of her other hand wove through his hair.

His lips trailed down the side of her face, finding the hollow at the base of her neck. He licked it slowly, methodically. Lifting his head, Steve’s blue eyes were dark with passion. “Diana, I need you. I want you.”

She pressed her body against his, kissing him fiercely. “That’s my answer,” she smiled, her gaze brimming with reciprocate longing.

“ _I love you_ ,” he gasped through her kiss. He still appeared dazed by the turn of events. And the blue of his was a stormy sea, dark with yearning. His fingers were trembling as he unbuttoned the front of Diana’s shirt. Or perhaps she was the one trembling as his fingertips brushed against the exposed skin of her breasts. His arms circled around her waist and he kissed her neck.

“I’ve dreamed of holding you like this,” she whispered into his hair. He rocked her back and forth in his arms, pressing tender kisses to her cheeks and nose and then her lips. He pushed the shirt from her shoulders, peppering the newly exposed skin with fresh kisses. It landed softly on the bedroom floor, forgotten.

“I don't want you to let me go,” she said. Diana turned to free him of his own garments. She had to see him. Pulling his shirt over his head, she spread her fingers across the bare skin of his chest. The faint smell of his shampoo surrounded her. She breathed in his male scent, filling her lungs with the smell of him.

Her skillful hands eagerly explored his muscular back. For so long had she wanted to feel the heat of his flesh beneath her fingers. One of her hands wandered down to his behind, the other exploring the muscles of his chest. Diana pressed herself against him.

Steve grabbed both of her hands, pressing his lips into the center of both palms.

“ _I love you_ ,” she said breathlessly, shivering as his lips kissed along the inside of her wrists.

Her brown eyes met his blue, and Diana took one of his hands into her own. She kissed the pad of each finger, slowly. Taking his index finger into her mouth, she ran her tongue up and down the length of it. Then she gently sucked on his finger, in and out of her hot, wet mouth.

Steve Trevor never imagined his fingertips would be an erogenous zone, yet here he was, feeling his nether regions grow hard with mounting passion. He gasped as she continued to nibble on him. The sound was music to Diana’s ears, and she smiled against his skin, enjoying her ability to elicit the sound from him.

Her tongue found its way to the skin of his chest and she licked a circle around one of his nipples. She cast an upwards glance at him, through her dark lashes. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, and a look of absolute pleasure on his face. Diana felt her heart swell. She was the cause of this passion. It was all for her. For more than a century, she’d loved him in silence. But she’d be silent no more. Her eyes never strayed from his face as she reached down and unzipped his pants, pushing them and his underwear down. They fell around his ankles in a pool of khaki. Steve eagerly stepped away from them and took her into his arms.

His mouth found the sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck and he gently bit on it. Diana’s eyes fluttered close. She trembled.

Steve drew lazy circles on her bare back as he swayed her in his arms. His body ached with need. He lavished her neck and shoulders with hot, moist kisses that left Diana breathless and with a burning ache, deep within.

Heart racing, Diana moved her hand in between them and her fingers closed over his rigid member.

He made a guttural sound, a long moan emanating from his lips. “Diana!” he said hoarsely, his voice breathless and strained.

She took a step back towards the bed and sat on the edge of it. Lowering her head, she kissed his stomach with burning kisses, leaving behind a sticky trail with her hot tongue. She wrapped her fingers around his throbbing member again, rubbing her thumb along its length. Enjoying the delightful yet sensual paradox of the male member, she smiled and pressed her lips to the base of his shaft. With expert grace, she kissed up and down its length, nearing the ultra-sensitive tip. Her lips parted, tongue circling excruciatingly slowly, around him. She quivered her lips against him, making him shudder. The movement vibrated against her mouth.

“Diana…” he could barely speak.

She took him fully into her mouth. He trembled.

“Diana,” his voice was barely audible. “ _I need you now. Please_ ,” his voice was pleading.

She let him bring her to her feet and his lips crashed passionately over hers, their tongues meeting in a feverish dance of love and yearning. Diana moaned softly as his lips traveled down to her chest.

“Perfect. So damn perfect,” he whispered against her skin. No man had ever been this good. But no other man was Steve Trevor. Her breasts ached for his touch. Every fiber of her being screamed for him, connected to an eternal longing to always have him this close. In this moment, he was the center of all the galaxies. Diana intertwined her fingers through his hair and encouraged his incredible mouth lower.

But Steve Trevor would not be hurried. It was his turn to cherish her body as she had done with his. His tongue licked between the valley of her breasts. His hands caressed the sides of her body, and he pressed her into him. He finally took one of her taut nipples into his mouth and sucked hard, his other hand massaging her free breast, relearning its shape and size.

She gasped and her whole body quivered. Growing impatient to feel him, _all of him_ , Diana pulled him down on the bed, landing under him. He laughed softly and resumed his attention on her breasts.

His tongue circled the husky pink peaks, even as his hands slid lower, stroking her flat abdomen. From within the haze of her passion, Diana heard herself moaning and she dug her short nails into the hot flesh of his back. She felt engulfed by searing flames as his lips inched closer and closer to the center of her torture.

He paused, looking up at her. He was staring at her. Again. A look of wonder darkened his blue eyes. In that moment, she’d never loved him more. She needed to feel him move inside her. She reached down and brought his face to meet hers, her mouth covering his in a frenzied kiss. Diana slipped her tongue inside his mouth, demanding more. Always more, never enough. She took his tongue into her own mouth, licking it, grazing it lovingly with her teeth. She sucked on the tip.

Steve and Diana both groaned. His hands skimmed her rib cage, hers were pressed into his hair.

Much to Diana’s dismay, he moved slightly out of her reach, continuing his journey of worshipping her body, leaving burning kisses down her stomach and along the inside of her thighs.

Ecstasy ripped a cry from her lips as his fingers brushed over the hem of her shorts. Practically sobbing with need, she writhed beneath him. Now, entirely at his mercy, she found herself more aroused than she had ever been. She wanted to plead for his touch but couldn’t seem to formulate coherent words, the only sounds from her lips a series of deep moans, groans and husky whispers of his name. It was hard enough to breathe.

Every touch of his fingers, every passionate caress, every heated kiss, she felt intensely through her body. He practically ripped her shorts and panties from her, as his lips kissed up the inside of her leg.

Then his mouth closed over that tenderest of flesh. He parted the swollen folds with his tongue. A strangled, primal cry rose from Diana’s throat as the intense sensations overwhelmed her. For a moment she stopped breathing, her awareness only on the movement of his magnificent tongue moving over her aching nerves. She thrashed against the pillows, grabbing a fistful of silk sheets into her hand. Lost in the throes of passion, Diana heard herself saying his name over and over. _Steve. Steve. My Steve_.

Steve pressed his tongue against her. Diana cried out his name as her muscles convulsed. She arched her back, giving him more access to herself, trembling under his skillful mouth. Her whole body shook with the exquisite force of her climax.

“I’m not finished worshiping you yet,” he murmured against the skin of her abdomen. Lowering his head once more, Steve tasted her with his entire mouth, sucking and stroking with his teeth and tongue. He drove her to an even higher crest of pleasure than the last, using both his hands and lips.

Loudly moaning his name, she pressed herself against him, not wanting to hold anything back. All her control was gone. It was exhilarating.

A long, loud husky moan burst from her throat as the second climax coursed through her. Diana’s breathing was ragged, and she shook with the force of the orgasm.

Steve placed passionate yet tender, emotional kisses along every inch of her body. Then her face.

“You are… _magnificent_ ,” he whispered through an open-mouthed kiss.

Diana opened her eyes and gazed at his gorgeous face, mirroring her love and need. His features blurred as she closed her eyes once more, pulling him down to for another breathtaking kiss. She mumbled into his mouth and rocked against him. “I want to… _I need to_ feel you inside of me.”

Almost painstakingly slowly, he slid the tip of his erection through the wet, swollen folds of her sex, gradually immersing himself within her, saying her name through a hoarse whisper. _Diana_.

She arched up to meet him, the glorious feeling of their joining, filling her entire body with joy; both through the physical connection of penetration and the long-awaited bliss of being one with this man she had loved for so long.

Every single little thing was seared into her memory, made more acute by the keen awareness of her love and desire. The warmth of his breath against her neck; the satisfying heaviness of his length enclosed within her; their fingers laced together.

Losing herself in feeling him pulsate deep within her body, she caressed his face; his nose; his neck; his shoulders; his forehead. Diana’s hands wandered downward to his buttocks, enjoying the flexion of his muscles beneath her fingers and relishing in their tautness and shapeliness.

His movements became quicker, more frantic. A desperation to be as close to her as possible, the most intimate union of two bodies, joined in both carnal lust and yet something much deeper and substantial: pure, unadulterated love.

She parted her legs wider, giving him more room to move deep within her. Wrapping her long, shapely legs around his waist, Diana thrust her body upward, meeting his rhythm, perfectly in sync. The sounds of their passion echoed through the silent room, as the winter storm raged outside.

If only for this one moment in time, they were all that mattered.

An involuntary moan resonated from deep inside her throat as Diana’s gasps become even more ragged. Steve grunted in pleasure as he pushed her off the bed and flush against his body, his hands supporting her weight. With her legs still wrapped around him, she sat on his lap, straddling him, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she let out a series of moans and deep whimpers.

She leaned forward and dipped her head, her dark hair making a curtain around their faces as she kissed him fervently and eagerly. She opened her eyes, wanting to see his face. He was staring at her with deep blue eyes, full of wonder and love.

“You’re… staring… again…” she said through a smile, her voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

“How could I not?” He breathed with a little effort as she tightened around him. “You are… beyond incredible.” He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her like the world was ending tonight. As if this was his last night on earth. And for all he knew, maybe it was. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. Here, in the arms of the only woman he’d ever loved, was everything.

Her mouth… her mouth tasted like the sweetest nectar of the gods. And feeling her surround him with her heat? It was pure bliss, like sliding into a warm and welcoming sort of understanding. Like finally coming home.

Nearing the peak of pleasure, Diana murmured encouragements in his ear. She urged him on, her movements mimicking his in their frantic pursuit of release. He increased the pace as his hand traveled down to their joined bodies. His fingers drew a deep moan from her.

Now beyond speech, Diana felt herself on the brink of infinite pleasure, as an incredible third climax shook her body. She rocked erotically against him. She screamed his name as he loudly moaned hers.

With one final series of strong spasms, Diana’s body clenched tightly around him and it served as the catalyst for both of their release. He thrust once more, her name a husky whisper crossing his lips. _Diana. My angel._ Trembling violently, Steve emptied himself inside her, panting and covered in slick sweat. He struggled for breath and clung to her.

Whispered words of love were said by both as they held onto one another. Diana shifted herself off him, and lie back against the pillows, her dark hair making a crown around her head.

He leaned down to kiss her, outlining her lips with his tongue. In turn, Diana sucked on his bottom lip, sighing contentedly into his mouth. Her fingers traced the outline of his jaw. She never wanted to forget a single detail of his face. She could never get enough of him.

Steve laid down beside her and brought her close to him, her head coming to rest in the spot that was made to perfectly cradle her head on his shoulder. Her wrapped his arms around her waist, cradling her to his side. Diana made lazy patterns on his chest with her index finger.

“I love you, Steve Trevor. _So much_. How can I show you just how much?”

“ _Diana_ ,” he breathed her name like a lovely prayer. “My angel, you just did. You already have.” Turning his head slightly sideways, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

His entire body was weak with fatigue, yet for all his exhaustion, his desire and need for Diana was not satisfied. He wanted her again. Steve wanted to atone for more than a hundred years of waiting… of making _her_ wait, in a single night. It didn’t matter that it was basically impossible. He would try his damnedest.

Diana pulled back a little from him and slid her hands into his hair. She ran her fingers through it and kissed his temple, right above his ear. She scooted backwards to lower her head to his chest and deliberately tickled his skin with her hair.

She couldn’t see his smile, but she felt it as he brought her hand to his lips, brushing the knuckles across his mouth.

A tangle of arms and legs, they lie in her bed, their breathing matching in beat and rhythm.

His fingers rubbed down her arm, absentmindedly. He felt her shiver.

“Are you cold?”

“No,” she stifled a laugh against his shoulder, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “It’s just… I want you again.”

“I can you assure you, Ms. Prince, we are in equality of circumstances. Because…” he said as he traced a lazy circle around her navel, “I feel _exactly_ the same way.”

“I would have never guessed!” She sassed back, propping herself up on one elbow. Looking down at him, she kissed his lips lightly, placing a hand over his heart, feeling the steady beats.

He smiled and despite himself, Steve’s eyes fluttered closed, as deep exhaustion finally set in. He was only a mere mortal after all. A child of men.

Diana kissed his sleeping face lovingly, tenderly. His chest rose and fell, his face remarkably peaceful in sleep. It was strange, having the man of her literal dreams in her bed, as she kept watch over him while he slept.


End file.
